


A Dream Of Family

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Lots of Sex, Queen Daenerys, R plus L equals J, Sex, Smut, after the war, relationship, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: The wind blew through the chambers of the newly crowned King and Queen of Westeros who were staring off the balcony and looking down at the land they were now calling home. It was quiet, Eerily quiet.





	A Dream Of Family

Spring rolled over the city as the soft breeze of a new summer breathed life into the capital. King's Landing, what was left of it anyway; stood proudly in the sun that rose over the western skyline. The wind blew through the chambers of the newly crowned King and Queen of Westeros who were staring off the balcony and looking down at the land they were now calling home. It was quiet, Eerily quiet. Almost half of the occupants of Westeros had died in the Great War, only 200'000 people were left in the capital now as many had fled to Essos in search of sanctuary. It hadn't been long since man had defeated the Night King in a big battle outside the gates of King's Landing. The scorch marks on the grasses of the Crownlands still remaining from the burned bodies of the fallen. 

"We'll go to Winterfell often" The silver haired woman said to her husband as she took in the strained look on his face. "Sansa would murder me if I didn't let you visit"

"I'm not sure I'm gonna get used to it here" King Jon of the Houses Stark an Targaryen retorted to his Queen, Daenerys of House Targaryen. "It's nothing like the North"

"It's warmer, definitely" Daenerys couldn't help but try and make her husband laugh. The view was glorious. They could see Blackwater bay; ships returning people to the capital and bringing good and wears to flog. She could smell the salt and the smoke of the sea and of her Dragon's who were taking up sleeping in the Dragon pit, unchained however and free to roam the lands. 

"That's not what I meant" King Jon furrowed his brow as he sighed at the sight of humanity, it's remains. He was lucky to be alive, the thought as he ached all over his body. He didn't really want to be King, but he loved Daenerys deeply and wanted to be with her since the great war was over. 

"I know" She backed off then and turned to re-enter her chamber. As she did, she felt the heat of the roaring fire by the bed hit her like a wave. The nights in King's Landing were still too cool without the fire, Spring wasn't fully here and Summer was only just starting to appear in Dorne. She began to undress, it was early evening time and no one would disturb her and her husband anymore so she was safe to. Pulling one of her lace strings loose her Grey and Red Dress began to fall away from her small frame.

The floor length mirror which stood next to her dressing table revealed Daenerys' body covered with bruising from the weary battle. She looked at all the bruises and inspected them one by one, yellows and greens and blacks which had never been present on her skin in this capacity before. They didn't feel sore to the touch, her body ached all over. She and Jon hadn't made love since the battle was over either, even the quick marriage they'd had two days previous had not yet been consummated. Their bodies were in pain; but looking at her skin, she felt like she needed something to come alive in her again. 

"What's the matter?" Jon asked, his gruff northern accent a whisper in her ear as he appeared behind her. 

"Make love to me" She sighed as his head kissed her softly on her shoulder, covering a bruise as if to heal it any way he could. "I miss you"

"I'm right here" He cooed as she felt her core shake. She was beginning to break and it had been a long time coming. Since the death of Viserion and Ser Jorah and Missandei and Greyworm she had not cried once. Jon and Tyrion were all she had left; and Tyrion was still recovering from his fall off of his horse in the battle. But Jon was right, he was right here. She felt herself lean on him, her head rolling back as he slid his hands around her waist. 

"Please me" She commanded with a raspy voice. Jon nodded as if he was ever so willing to take up the task. His hands glided across Daenerys' silk smooth skin, pale in the firelight and soft as the sheets on their bed. His fingers brushed ever so slightly across her Areola, her nipples becoming hard instantly. His thumbs ran circular motions across her firm and petite nipples, twisting, rubbing and pleasing as he elicited a moan from Daenerys' mouth. "Jon"

Her small utterance of his name undid him. He became weak just from hearing the sound. He began kissing her neck and shoulder while he continued to caress her breasts and found a rythmn which had Daenerys unravel right in front of him. Her breaths became sharp and fast as if he was on the brink of a release from just being touched by Jon's strong hands. Her inner thing became moist; wet in anticipation of her husband entering her. She wanted him now, needed him now. But suddenly he stopped. She felt him undo the braid in her hair that she had done herself. "I want to unravel you, my Queen" 

"P-please" Daenerys was convinced that she'd never wanted anything more in her life. Jon stepped back from her as he finished her hair to take his own clothes off. Dany did not like the space between them, she wanted his body pressed against hers. She turned her body round to face him but before she could get a proper full length look at him, she was being ushered over to their bed. 

Sheets all greys and reds, silks and furs and finery, smooth and fresh on the skin waiting to be ruined. Daenerys sat on the end of the bed as Jon stood in front of her. With one hand he gently pushed her body to lie down and she obliged. His finger tips trailed across her breasts then, causing friction and sweat on Dany's body almost immediately. His finger continued to trail and glided themselves across Dany's sex, She yelped almost immediately, her clit pulsating already at the mere thought of him being inside her. "You've been a good girl, my Queen" 

 _Woah, where has this come from?_ Dany thought as her mind raced to the possibilities. Jon was taking charge and she wanted it no other way. She wanted him to please her body, kiss and tease her aches away with his tongue. _Unravel me, Jon Snow._

Jon bent down at the foot of the bed, ignoring the aches of his hip and scars. His hands ran along the milky flesh of Dany's thighs, causing friction and energy with every millisecond of touch. Dany began to wimper as his hands travelled closer and closer to her sex, her folds becoming soaked. She was glistening down there and Jon could see she was begging for him to enter her, but he wanted to make her wait, to please her over and over until she was dishevelled. His hands on Daenerys' thighs pushed them slightly as she spread her legs for him. She was beautiful, and as Jon looked at her with hungry eyes she felt her heartbeat become erratic. Again, Jon smoothed his hand across her wet sex and elicited a moan so loud it was music to Jon's ears. 

Instinctively, Jon's mouth landed a small kiss on her folds before trailing up and landing on on her clit. Dany's breathing was heavy and disjointed, she couldn't focus, it was too much. But she wanted more and as she stared at Jon who was staring back at her while he did it she remembered, _love comes in at the eyes, khaleesi._ She didn't look away, only continued to stare at him; even when his tongue slithered across the flesh of her folds, tasting her wetness. "J-Jon"

"Yes, Daenerys?" He muttered against her pink flesh. 

"Don't stop" She cried as Jon's tongue plunged deep inside her. She felt her legs shake as he began to eat her so ravenously, lick and tease and suck at her clit. She felt the sweat on her brow become very apparent as she began to fall apart. Daenerys was on the brink of a very intense orgasm and she was going to cum all over Jon's mouth if she didn't control herself better. Jon apparently noticed this too so he stopped and pulled away for a few seconds, allowing her to catch her breath. Not before diving in again. He sucked on her clit, he tongued her and buried his mouth in her folds. "Oh, Jon"

Jon felt himself unravel at the way she moaned his name. It pushed him forward, made him want to please her more and more until she was nothing but a mess in the sheets. But after one final suck on the clit and a carefully placed kiss on the pinkness of her sex, his hands began to roam again as he felt himself become hard as he stood over Daenerys at the end of the bed. She was panting deeply as her knees and legs hung off of the end of the bed Jon holding her in place with his own legs by leaning against hers slightly. He was stood there in all his glory and she felt herself become ever more slick down below if that was even possible. What a specimen he was, Daenerys couldn't help but shake at the sight of him stood there naked at the end of their bed. 

"You're so beautiful" He spoke as he looked her up and down. 

"Make love to me, please" She begged, encouraging a smirk from Jon's face. She was begging him and it was more than enough to make Jon compliant with her requests. Jon grabbed Dany's knees and slowly brought them up to meet her chest. Her mind was racing at the possibilities of what could happen. She felt Jon's cock brush up against her inner thigh and she almost convulsed then and there, but she held it together, she had too. She wanted them to come together, she wanted him to spill his seed inside her as she too cried out in pleasure. 

And mid thought, while Dany's mind was racing, Jon entered her. 

It was glorious. 

Dany felt her orgasm build in her stomach almost immediately as his length slowly filled her up, making her eyes water. Look him in the eyes, love comes in at the eyes. Jon filled her completely and drew himself almost out before plunging back in again. Their bodies fitted together perfectly, two halves of a puzzle that needed to be joined together. Jon's own body was already on the edge as Dany's walls tightened around him. "Dany"

"Oh, Jon" she was saying as Jon quickened within her, a tempo so fast now Dany cried it felt so good. He whole body ached for him. And not in the way of her bruises, she couldn't even feel them anymore. She was numb with lust for Jon and as he slammed into her she couldn't think about anyone but the man who came begging for Dragon-glass all that time ago, her husband. 

Completely letting herself go her walls began to cave in and she felt herself get tighter around Jon's length, he was so ragged in his breathing that she knew he was close too and so Dany moved her legs apart so Jon could lay on her. They were inches away from each other's faces, foreheads almost touching as Jon did one last thrust inside her and spilled his seed in her with a moan so sexy Dany couldn't even hold it back. She too released and after a few seconds they were heavily breathing as Jon lay on top of her, still inside her and panting for breath. 

"My King" Dany breathed almost lifelessly she was that exhausted. She prayed that his seed would quicken inside her, she dreamed of a family. To start their new life with hope.

It was a quick love session, something that was what they needed after everything they've been through.

It was the start of many more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Kudos, your support means a lot to me!
> 
> A/N - Updated on 02/10/17


End file.
